Hire a Stripper
by Brookelleeee
Summary: Akatsuki is forced to be strippers in Brookelle's new strip club.  Now, the club gave out a new program.. Hire your very own stripper for a night..  Interactive Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hire a Stripper; Akatsuki Style**

**Brookelle:** Hello, I'm Brookelle. Welcome to Hire a Stripper! Where you can rent a stripper for a day, here are our strippers.

**Pein: **I am Pein, the fiercest and toughest both in fights and in bed.

**Itachi: **I'm Itachi, the silent, blood-craving animal here.

**Deidara: **I am Deidara yeah! I may look tame and nice but when it comes to bed I become rough.

**Sasori**: The name is Sasori, and I am very impatient and let us see what happens when you keep me waiting.

**Kisame: **I'm Kisame; I am good at water activities and can drain all your energy.

**Hidan: **Hello you little Fuckers, the damned name is Hidan, I am basically the destructive and wild playboy.

**Kakuzu: **I'm Kakuzu, I take care of my possessions and at times leash them and make sure they are marked if you know what I mean.

**Zetsu: **I'm Zetsu; I'm some kind of a mutated supposedly murderous plant with a big bad ego.

**Tobi: **Hello! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is the good boy of Ms. Brookelle-sama's hire a stripper! Tobi may be cute and playful but Tobi can surely beat all his senpais!

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Attitude:**

**Any Props?:**

**Preferred place?:**

**Name of your Stripper(s):**

**Costume of your Stripper(s):**

_p.s. please submit your forms through reviews :))_

**Brookelle: **This is a first come first serve, and you can keep hiring strippers.

**Akatsuki: **Please return, Maladies!

Brookelle: I will check the reviews everyday to serve you to the full extent of my being.


	2. PeinSensei!

**Pein-sensei**

*RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!* the school bell rang and everyone in the classroom stood up and left the room. Amai was about to leave when her sensei, Pein Nagato, called her.

"Amai please stay for a while, we need to talk about something" Pein said. Amai sat down and fixed the bottom of her pale pink dress.

"Of course, Pein-sensei" She sighed softly.

"Your grades has been dropping lately" Her teacher stared at her big red eyes intently, Amai looks away and frowns.

"I'm sorry" A scowl reached Amai's tiny pixie-like face.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Amai?" He grabs her hands softly and held her face gently.

"Pein-sensei, I… I just can't" She cried out and broke down.

"It's okay. Don't cry, my love" Pein whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I- I love you, Pein-sensei" Amai smiled at her lover.

"I love you two, and please call me Pein, just Pein" He kissed away her tears and gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you" Amai kisses him roughly and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. They continued their hot makeout session until the bell rang again.

"I should go to my next class, or I'll be late" Amai broke the kiss and grabbed her bag.

"Don't worry, I'll give a letter to Mr. Hatake" Pein grabbed her dress and slid it off her petite body.

Pein starts to kiss her neck in the search to find her weak spot. He starts nipping her neck and she gasped.

"Ahh... Pein-sensei" She moaned. Pein smirked and continued.

Pein suckled and nipped her neck going to the valley of her breasts. He puts his hand at the back of Amai trying to unclasp her purple bra.

Amai smiled and helped Pein unclasp her bra, and threw it on the floor. Pein sucked on her left nipple and massaged the right nipple in between his thumb and pointing finger.

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh…! Pein-sensei!" Amai moaned and screamed his name, Pein smirked hearing her screaming his name.

Pein decides to pull off her skirt and threw it on the floor and smirked at her soaking wet panties. He bit the hem of her panties and pulled it down with his mouth.

He licks her clit and suckled on it, Amai moaned and screamed again. Pein inserted his digits in her soaking wet pussy.

He increases his pace and continues to add digits. Amai came violently on his fingers. Pein removed his digits and sucked on it.

Pein positions his cock to her entrance and slowly slide in. Amai screamed in pain and her lover kissed her to ease the pain.

Pein moves slowly letting her get used to his cock. Amai nodded and bucked her hips. Pein increases his pace and Amai moaned and screamed in pleasure.

Pein goes faster and faster, both of them came together and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Brookelle: **What do you think? It's not much lemon but it's kind of fluff-ish then lemon-ish... Review Review Review

**Pein: **Damn, can't get enough sex baby ;]

**Akatsuki: ***Sigh* what about us Brookelle we don't get a lemon? At all…


End file.
